Taneeru's Heart
by BlackRosePetal180
Summary: After the outlanders become the pridelands and kovu and kiara get married all is well, but when kiara is unable to deliver cubs, an old friend will lay her life down for her newborn daughter but when A new evil rises with a pride called the "night pride" will 2 cubs be able to rescue the pridelands? (For happytobesreader) plz read!
1. It starts

**Ok guys this is the story that I will be doing instead of nala's life story I really LOVE the plot and just like- everything! This story does not belong to me all characters other than the ones from the original lion king 1 and 2. So all the other characters belong to happytobeareader not me so enjoy.**

**~Tanifa's POV~**

_'keep running just keep running I got to go back to kiara I have to... The Grasslands are no longer safe for me... Or for you little one'..._

_i looked down at the small little dark cream ball of fur in my mouth and then to the blood on my fur drewling down my side I could feel myself losing strength every minute I just need to make sure she is ok..._

_~at the pride lands the animals started getting worked up as rumour fled like wild fire, from animal to animal about a rouge coming to the pridelands with great strength bearing himself. They all started heading out ways from the waterhole and the savannah's grazing spots in Africa. The lionesses of pride rock were all curious to as why they haven't seen any rhino,bufaloo, gazelle, elephant or zebra in hours of course when befuddled like this they went to their queen and king: kiara and kovu._

**_~Kiara's POV~_**

**_-in the pridelands-_**

_I sat on the ledge of a rock where my grandmotherand I were napping and waiting for the hunting party to come back with the mornings kill.(btw it's the ledge where Sarafina sat in lion king when it was bath time.) I_ was starting to get worried vitani usually comes back earlier they left a few minutes before the sun went into the sky.

'hmmm... What's wrong kiara?' my grandmother Sarabi asked me, 'huh-oh nothing grandma' 'your face begs to differ' sarabi said with a frown. ' kiara you know you can tell me anything right?' 'Of course grandma it's just-' 'it's just what?' Sarabi said with a serious look on her face.

I sighed heavily and looked my grandma's pleading face,

' I'm worried about vitani and the rest of her hunting party' I let out another heavier sigh and look at my grandma with a sad face trying to avoid her eyes and look at the dirt between my paws.

'oh kiara you have to stop worrying you've been doing this ever since becoming queen Your smarter than this don't let it stop being queen or making decisions, scar and zira are gone there is no need to worry, the old outlanders have become our new pride sisters and fellow pridelands once again' she said while gently nuzzling my head with a warm understanding smile.

'you know your mother was exactly the same way you were and her mother talked to her in the exact same spot your sitting on right now, long ago before you where born your mother was worried, even more than you were, she was terrified zira would overthrow her as queen and kill you when you were born'. My grandma just looked to her paws and I saw that once warm smile turn into a long mad deep hatred frown at the thought of zira,

'It's ok she's gone and so is her breed...'I said quietly with a smile. 'not everyone' grandma mumbled. The thought just hit me like a charging rhino, 'Grandma! Vitani and kovu Are nothing like zira! I said loudly without thinking but instantly regretted it.

~normal POV~

Sarabi was taken back at her granddaughters sharp tongue towards her never once had she ever scream at her, even as a cub just whined and argued but never screamed, and saw she knew that she should have kept her mouth closed... kiara looked the other way seeing if vitani had come back with the other lionesses, with no luck she looked around to see if any lioness walked in on her big outburst, again nada, she started clawing the ground and took one claw and started drawing little circles into the dirt with her claw.

'Kiara...' Sarabi broke the awkward silence between them it's not that i think they will become the exact image of their mother it's just I- don't take me wrong i think kovu has proven himself worthy of mating with you it's jus- 'then what is it!? Kiara screamed a little in her sentence while looking _directly at her grandmother's face with a sad frown. 'Its just...' sarabi gave a deep sigh and looked back at kiara' 'it's vitani, I don't know if she changed. 'I- I'm just worried I see how close you two are- and I just feel worried that she might hurt you in the end...' Kiara quickly put her head under her grandmothers neck and started nuzzling Her fur with compassion._

_'i understand but I want you to do something...get to know her first and see...' Kiaa said while looking at her grandma's beautiful red/orange eyes. 'Sigh... Ok kiara...only for you' thanks grandma' kiara said with a sad smile while licking her grandma's cheek_

_When all of a sudden **ROAR! **_

_'that wasn't anyone from the pride was it kiara?' Sarabi asked concerned whilegetting positioned on all fours._

_'uhhh no, but it sounded a few miles away from here lets go see if-_

**_ROAR!_**

_'isn't that-''_

_'VITANI!' Kiara said loudly finishing Sarabi's sentence _

_'lets go!' Kiara headed off into a sprint not even stoping to let old sarabi get a head start._

_'oh mufasa' sarabi mumbled while jogging where Kiara left off too, 'please don't let her get hurt as I did...' Sarabi closed her eyes shut by the long lost memory she got rid off so long ago._

**_~Tanifa's POV~_**

_right In front of me was a dark dirty blonde lioness with a bit of a messy hair tuft standing in front of me and a few other lionesses behind her._

_'what do you think YOU are doing rouge, entering the pridelands, scaring the land's animals and trespassing on king kovu and Queen Kiara's hunting territory!?' She said with a gruff voice as if she Doesn't care what to have to say the- wait did she say queen kiara!?_

_'i-I have no time for this I was born here, I am no rouge!' i said in a very hoarse voice growing my confidence I need to speak with kiara! I started getting a bit mad at her._

_she scoffed 'what do you need with our queen rouge!' She said as all the other lionesses started to join in..._

_' I told you I was born here!'_

_'you-you- gah! I have no time for this I got to-'_

_'VITANI! Are you ok!?'Suddenly an orange pelted female came out of the dead grass with a worried look, then it hit me...'My you haven't changed at all kiara' I said loud enough For her to hear._

_'huh wait- no-no it can't be... Can it?' Kiara said looking at me. 'It can and it is I said to her' with a smirk 'ohohmygosh!it'syouIcan'tbelieveitnowayhowdidyouge there!?When didyougetherhowareyourparentsIhaven'tseenyouinfore verhowiseverythingGoshyoursobigohmygosh!__  
_

_i laughed at her bubbly-ness.. I miss that so much and I wish I could keep hearing It when all of a sudden i feel a sharper pain than before and I collapse right in front of her. I grunted as she immediately got down on her side to face me._

_'whats wrong!' She said clearly concernd, 'ugh I moaned kiara listen I don't have much time- I- I, look at my side' is all I managed to say I couldn't say THOES words to her. Her eyes traveled to my side when she found out what was going on she gasped in horror, 'so now you see...' I said, 'nonononono' kiara said 'I-we can take you to rafiki he can heal you your going to be fine- and-and you will be ok and live here alright, just don't go please' she whispered into my ear softly. ' listen kiara' I said gently to her_

_'i can't hold on much longer but I need you to take care of someone for me' I said, 'word is that you can't produce cubs, well my gift to you...' I said ready to give her up forever... 'is a cub...' I said softly, 'what!? What-what do you mean tanifa!?' Kiara said starting to freak out. I called my cub with a weak roar, and kiara touched her nose, 'I want you to name her i will use my leftover energy to go back to The outlands and die there...'_

_Kiara didn't argue with me just tears, and a lot of them by that I nuzzled her one last time and looked at my daughter for a last time._

_ I swiftly turned around and started slowly limping towards the outlands as best as I could..._

_i just thought back to every momment of my life,_

_my mum and dad,_

_my friends, _

_my pride sisters,_

_my mate..._

_my-my cub..._

_i felt a tear roll down my cheek and more coming down the other cheek._

_'where did I go wrong I lost a friend'_

_I just kept limping there is nothing else now,_

_'things you told me all along pray to God he hears and I pray to God he hears you!'_

_my love, Im coming to you... I threw my head to the sky and wondered why I still am alive oh great kings_

_'WHERE DID I GO WRONG I LOST A FRIEND!?'_

_'I saw a peaceful place to rest, I felt the world go grey and collapsed to the floor ignoring the pain, and started to wait_

_'where did I go wrong I lost a friend! _

_'I lost them all' I said to myself crying hoping this will make me die faster then I felt life go away as my vision blurred... I didn't fight it this time... No... Not this time. I smiled and thought of my daughter knowing I saved her as she saved me, _

_'how to save a life...'_

_finally relief... No more worries my mate, my love I am coming, to help rule over the pride up there with you, to watch our daughter grow...' I started closing my eyelids_

_'how to save a life'_

_my body going numb losing feeling...'_

_'how to save a life...'_

_as I took my final breath I whispered...:_

_'thank you...'_

_slowly going slower...slower...slower...and...stop..._

**_TADA! Hope you all liked it more chapters to come all character except the lion king ones belong to happytobeareader! I would like to thank happytobeareader for being so patient with me sorry didn't mean to make you wait that long, it's just with homework and school and high school aplications coming soon it so much anywho thanks soooo much to happytobeareader nothing belongs to me but some ideas and my writing styles anyway comment and follow bye! Oh btw the song parts were from how to save a life by the fray check it out! Peace!_**


	2. Memories and The name

**Ugh! Sorry everyone I'm just sooooo tired of this damned week it's only been the first month of school but it feels like it's been a year!Any-who sorry die no updating earlier and everything I just lost creativity and my passion because of homework! It's evil! I'm especially sorry to: happytobeareader I know it took way too long I'm really extremely sorry! But I got some creativity back and i got inspired by listening to some some and looking at great deviantart pictures of the lion king characters! So hope you likey!**

The hunting party, sarabi and kiara were on their way to pride rock to explain everything to simba and nala. Kiara broke down after seeing her friend leave into the distant tall grass. When they finally reached pride rock they explained everything to simba and nala.**( sorry guys I don't want to go over the emotional drama and repeat it all)**

**~later that night~**

**~kiara's POV~**

I crept to the top of pride rock and sat their with my paws covering my face I couldn't believe she was gone... She left me again...

**~flash back~**

_'hurry up kiara!' A much younger Tanifa said, ' I'm coming Tanifa!' Kiara called out._

_'race you to the hunting grounds!' Tanifa shouted, 'your on!' _

_Kiara and Tanifa kept running, Tanifa in front by a mile and kiara lagging behind dreadfully.'ta-tanifa wait up thats not fair you got a head start!' Kiara sad trying to make sure Tanifa heard her, 'well it's not my fault you keep slowing me down!' Tanifa said frustrated._

_kiara taken back at her best friend's words jerked her head, and mouth slightly open at what she heard from her friend. Tanifa with the same shock on her face realized what she had just said and quickly turned to a crying kiara. 'kiara I'm SO sorry!' Tanifa said which a panicked voice as she bumped heads with kiara in a loving manner, kiara seeing at how sorry her friend truly was giggled it off and ran in front of her and jumped on a small rock. 'Are you coming, or have you finally admitted I'm Better than you at something?' kiara said as a smirk played across her mouth. ' hey you didn't see me complaining!' Tanifa said with A cocky tone in her voice as kiara's smirk grew bigger, 'well, shall we you majesty?' Tanifa said hoping on the same small wide rock kiara was on top of.'I think we shall' kiara said in a regal tone trying to sound diplomatic. kiara and Tanifa started racing and just neck in neck with each other until...'Roar!' 'Hey watch out!' kiara tackled Tanifa out of the way just in time before a group of gazelles trampled onto the small fragile body. 'Thanks...' Tanifa said clearly not paying attention to the now petrified Kiara or actually caring if she got hurt in any possible manner. 'Tanifa! Are you crazy you know better than to stand out in the hunting grounds meadow!' Kiara screamed. 'Yea...yea uh... Sorry kiara' kiara was starting to get annoyed with her friend and looked in the direction Tanifa was staring at, 'ohhhhhh' kiara chuckled, as she watched Tanifa's mom, her grandmothers and mom fail at catching a gazelle. But kiara noticed Tanifa's mum Crying. 'mom!' Tanifa screamed clearly out of her trance, 'what's wrong mom?' Tanifa said while turning to look back to see if kiara was behind, and she was. _

_'We-we have to leave sweetie', 'WHAT?!' Both cubs said in unison as they looked at each other, I'm getting old and there are many cubs that will be born soon... So me and your father thought it would be best If we left the pridelands it clearly shows I'm not too suitable to hunt no longer... and the other lionesses are pregnant they can't hunt for 7-10 months'. 'no you-you can't I won't allow you too!' Tanifa screamed tears coming down her face. ' I'm sorry my dear, but say good bye to kiara this is our last night here...' And with that Tanifa's mom left the hunting grounds with sarabi to tell the pride and king Simba,' no-no!' Kiara gently shoved her face down into Tanifa's dark tan fur and Tanifa's head into kiara head both lying down in the soft yellowish grass. As Sarafina and nala walked by they gently made cooing sounds to calm down the girls. ' leave them... Let them stay together while they have time the sun will set soon' Sarafina said to her daughter while heading towards pride rock._

_(later that sun set)_

_Kiara sniffled, ' so you promise you'll visit?' She said with a sad smile as she held her mom's forepaw. 'Always Tanifa said with the same expression, the two girls met in the the middle and nuzzled each other for the last time for awhile... _

_~end of flashback~_

_kiara felt her eyes starting to itch, she knew they'd probably turned red by now, "always'... She said quietly when- "mew! Mew!" As she looked down she saw her friends cub on the floor beside her. " you couldn't have possibly gotten up her yourself ... Or could you...' Kiara said questioning if she could have actually Go up all Those rocks. " you have you mothers determination I'll give you that" kiara siad to the cub while chuckling, 'Taneeru...' Kiara said gently. " you know Taneeru', kiara smiled me and your mommy chose that name and said we would name one of our cubs that name,' Kiara said remembering the time they argued about how much they love that name. 'Yea... My cub...' Kiara felt a tear come down as she notice taneeru lick her cheek with a small lick. "My cub" kiara said a little loud, " so t worry sweetie mommy will take care of you forever... We both will" kiara whispered, As her and taneeru drifted off to sleep together_

**_TADA! Hope you all like! Please be nice and I'm again sooo sorry to take so long in writing I'm catching Up in school work abit now but what can you do? Anywho all these characters belong to happytobeareader xcept for the lion king Characters THOES belong to disney. Ok bye-bye!_**


	3. HeartBreaking truthTHANKSGIVING EDITION

**_So it's the thanksgiving weekend hope you all didn't miss me too much! Lol, ok so let's get serious for a second or two so I'm the darn chef In my family of 200 maybe my mom and a few more aunts are helping but I'm the head of the food so I'm going all hell's kitchen wrath on my mom and aunts lol btw love dat show!? but ya so this is chapter three I'm trying to get a bit of other family opinions in this chapter you'll prpbably see a lot of kiara and taneeru action in this but theres a catch... I must torture some part on my behalf lol enjoy!_**

**_~next _**_**morning~**_

_Sarafina was the first to wake she looked around the den to see Only kovu on the throne Rock, she started frantically looking around for kiara only to have almost woken up a heavy breathing sarabi Laying beside her, "where are you"? Sarafina said as she got up and left the den only to be welcomed by the shining bright light flashing against her ocean green eyes, she tightly squinted her eyes and put a paw over them while she lowered her head to avoid the bright shine of the sun. _

_Suddenly she heard light snoring coming from over her head she looked up as best as she could and thought she saw Kiara's body at the top. Sarafina turned her head towards the den and made sure she didn't wake anyone up; nope, no woke up just shifted their positions either: back against floor, sideways with legs flailing like submitting to the sweet sound of peace and quietness of the night or belly down. She gently smiled remembering the last time she saw the pride so happy, carefree and finally together as a family. _

_"Hmmmm... the last time I saw them like this was when you were here... Mother". Sarafina said to herself quietly, losing her train of thought, she almost forgot kiara._

_as Sarafina climbed pride rock she kept smiling to herself, remembering the time she was a cub with Sarabi, Mufasa and... Taka or as he preferred Scar... Sometimes she wished ahadi never slashed Scar, he was never the same after that._

_Sarafina smiled, Seeing her granddaughter and her now adoptive great granddaughter snuggling together for warmth. Quietly Sarafina walked up to kiara and layed her head down resting her head on Kiara's shoulders while putting her right forepaw over her stomach._

_she smiled warmly looking at the small dark cream pelted cub under Kiara's neck, she couldn't help but think that in a way she looked like Nala as a cub, sure her eyes were a different shade but hey reminded her of her mother's eyes almost close to the cubs's shade of blue, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take her away._

_**~kiara's POV:**__**sun had been up for and hour and half~**_

_I wearily opened my eyes feeling a weight over my should and a paw resting on my back, I slowly looked behind me to see my grandma; Sarafina. I smiled and lightly bumped her and saw her shake her head restlessly, I stiffened a giggle and smiled warming looking at my beautiful daughter between my paws holding on to one of them. I gently licked the top of her head and watched her rapidly open her eyes..._

_"out of everything she could have given me, you had to be one of them?" I said questionably smiling nonetheless and touched my nose with the cub to let her know I was here. looking up at the partly cleared sky I sighed heavily and turned to se if my grandma was awake. "Whoa!" I said completely terrified noticing her in my face and practically gawking at my state tirms of relationhips with the cub. After regaining my breath back from the horrific incident I playfully smiled at her._

_"what are you doing here?Aren't you suppose to be in the den?", " young lady I should be asking you that, you have a cub with you, snuggle with it inside!" sounding distressed. " I laughed at my grandma's worry over me, " I'm fine don't worry, and Taneeru is warm too, don't worry too much you'll get a headache grandma. "taneeru?" " oh ya I named her last night...surprise!" I said showing my teeth in a big toothy smile."I love it!" " I thought you would" I said smiling warmly at her, "are the rest of the pride members up?" I said starting to get serious. "Well probably now," "then let's go down to greet them good morning" I said smiling.  
_

**_~ normal POV ~ _**

_Nala was the first to come out and start frantically looking for her mom and daughter panicking she ran to the peak of pride rock nothing but grass and other animals waking up. She frantically started looking around she then Started heading to The top of pride Rock but almost bumping into her mother on the way up. _

_"Nala, are you ok dear?" "MOM! Your okay! but... Where's Kiara!? Is she ok!?" " slowdown dear, why wouldn't I be fine, and kiara us on her way down just waking up little taneeru". "Taneeru? what or who is taneeru?" "- that would be my cub mom", kiara said while taneeru scurried along beside het mothers paws. "Aww Kiara she is so cute!" Nala said now getting a better look at her grandchild. "Thanks mom, is the pride awake?" "yes honey, well everyone except your grandma sarabi". " I wonder why shes usually the one to wake up first..." Sarafina said quietly, " I'll go wake her up" "I'll watch taneeru, come on princess lets go see grandpa simba" nala said enthusiastically with Sarafina tagging along at the back._

_Kiara chuckled At her mother's behaviour towards cubs, she shook her head and started walking to where sarabi was. When she got there she gasped seeing her grandmother look pale and slow breathing,_

_"NO No! please be ok! Grandma!? Grandma!? Wake up!" Kiara sobbed at her grandma's side. _

_sarabi coughed heavily and looked at her granddaughter with half open eye lids, _

_"kiara I'm *cough, cough* fine" " no your not! Zazu!" _

_zazu flew in immediately shortly after being called " yes ki- good heavens! Sarabi what has happened!?" "Zazu go fly as fast as you can go get rafiki!" "Right away your majesty!" _

_Zazy flew like a bullet past the other lionesses and out if pride rock._

_"kiara? Are you ok? " vitani said while still looking behind her to were zazu flew off to. "oh no... SIMBA, NALA,KOVU COME QUICK!" vitani ran beside her best friends side and beside the weak old queen." Sarabi are you ok!?" "*cough yes vitani thank you for asking" sarabi smiled weakly then turned to kiara " I was wrong, she'a not like her..." Sarabi said quietly, loud enough for kiara to hear but not vitani._

_"MOTHER! Are you ok!?" Simba said frantically, vitani slowly moved to the side so simba can meet his mothers eyes." I'm *cough cough* fine, just a little fever" Sarabi said trying to look positive and not let sleep overcome her._

_"you don't look fine Sarabi i thinks it's more than just a fever..." Kovu said concerned about the old lioness sure she was old but kovu really did love to talk to her abut the old days, she almost always taught him something after every sentence. " you all __worry too Much". "your majesties? Rafiki is here" zazu said a bit worried... As rafiki turned to meet the lionesses and lions in the den beside the fallen sarabi. " may I have a moment to inspect sarabi please" rafiki said sadly looking down on his old friend's mate. All the lions left and started giving word to the other lionesses outside the den who were concerned._

_"oh, sarabi this isn't your cub is it?" Rafiki said surprised, "what cub?" But when sarabi looked down she saw kiara's daughter her now adoptive grandchild. " oh no it's my grandchild" " but I thought kiara wasn't able to conceive cubs- ha! It's a miracle!" Rafiki said out of happiness in his voice._

_"no it's not her blood cub, it's Tanifa's,__you remember her right?" " of course THOES too were always together! were is she?" " she... She got shot by poachers her whole pride is gone like the wind" sarabi said, sad her good friends of the grasslands were gone. _

_" oh oh oh these are very sad days sarabi, but we can either live it to the full or let our lives be miserable" rafiki said with a smile. Sarabi smiled at the old baboon he always made her smile. "So... I'm guessing you know what this means don't you? Sarabi said getting serious again, and gently picking the cub by her scruff to sit in her forepaws, rafiki sighed deeply and looked to the ground, yes but I don't think anyone else got it... Yet" rafiki said meeting eye contact with sarabi at the end of his sentence._

_"I think I have a year left or half...a year..." sarabi said In a low touch voice, " well all you need now my dear is a nice portion of sleep, a bit of exercise and 3 daily meals that should keep you good, oh- and no hunting anymore" sarabi scoffed " don't worry about that old friend I couldn't even if I tried..."_

_rafiki sighed and placed his hand on sarabi's paw and gave her a hug, she gave him a reassuring look and then started to bathe her granddaughter. _

_Rafiki wakked slowly to the lionesses and lions and told them about sarabi's condition, but... He never told them everything..._

_**OK SO I HOPE you all enjoyed what do you think sarabi's condition? Anyway I hope you all liked this thanksgiving edition if you got the messgae good for u! If not let me tell you it: enjoy everything before it gets worse, especially people! Like dad, mom and others granny and grandpa just for me just tell them I love you cause no matter what we all only have our families and no one else better! Happy thanksgiving! 3**  
_


	4. Feelings of Confusion

OK** GUYS! This is a 12:33 a.m. Post ya! Cuz there's notin like postin a great chapta up at 12 am... YA! Lol anywho back to the story!?**

_~ the next few days the whole pride made and effort to watch and help sarabi when needed, vitani especially used a lot of her time with sarabi just incase she needed anything , though sarabi still had a ray of doubt. She saw vitani was good on the outside and in, and would never want kiara or any of her pride-sisters hurt. Enough of that thoug, sarabi's has __also been hiding her condition like a professional, no one has a clue but just thinking about a long term fever, and sarabi planed to keep it that way, she would spend enough time with everyone before time runs out..._

_"is there anything else sarabi?" vitani said lowering her head to make eye to eye contact with the old queen, "no nothing dear, just need some quiet with my great grandchild" sarabi said full of glee. "ok, if you need anything just roar," " got it dear"_

_ as vitani walked off sarabi stared at her great grandchild, "so what are you thinking about doing today little one" sarabi said looking at Taneeru questionably. Taneeru slightly tilted her head as if trying to understand what her great grandmother said, sarabi chuckled at her behaviour and noticed how much of simba she acted like._

_"We'll come on were not just sitting here all day now are we? Let's go find mommy and daddy!" Sarabi said enthusiastically as she Watched the cub get stirred up mentioning her mommy, not so much daddy because of the limited contact her an kovu had. Sarabi took in all her strength to get up and felt some pain in her old hind legs, feeling herself get wobbly she took a step forward ignoring the pain, with Taneeru following behind her she didn't need to go fast any way._

_~at the PrideLands~_

_"but kiara how can I she's not blood!" Kovu said flabbergasted that kiara had actually accepted taneeru as one of her breed. "Kovu I actually love her, and I hope she will love me, just don't mention she is adopted that's all! Tanifa wanted me to take care of her and I am, I'm her mother now... And as my mate your her father!" Kiara said quite abit loud. "kiara when I said I wanted cubs with you I ment our cubs! Not your friend's cub!" Kovu said disappointingly. Kiara jerked her head back as she felt her eyes get watery by the second,"ARE YOU DEAF!? I CANT PRODUCE ANY CUBS! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE FIRST TIME WE TRIED!? AND HAVING RAFIKI TELL ME I COULDNT HAVE ANY!?" Kiara screemed, kovu while in shock came back to reality to notice his mate have multiple tears roll down her light orange pelt. "listen, taneeru is a blessing, everyone else can see it, why can't you? I have already accepted the fact that she is my cub, please a cub needs a father as much as it needs a mother." kiara slowly walked to him. And felt one tear only fall down his cheek, she gently nuzzled him and gave him a quick lick on the cheek wth a following Gentle smile. _

_"I have to go with zazu to do royal queen stuff" kiara said trying to make it as funny sounding as it could so kovu and be happy. "Just... Try, for me ok?" Kiara said with a reassuring smile. Kovu sighed deeply and finally surrendered, " I'll try..." "GREAT!" kiara said as she jumped from from position into spring mode and bounced off to meet zazu. "What did I see in her?" He mentally said to himself as he remembered their first encounter as cubs and how she sorta flirted with him making her face only inches away from his. Kovu was still deep in thought until..._

_"mew!" He jumped a bit causing another 'mew' but more irrated then friendly and soft last time. He then felt teeth bite into his tail, but not sharp pointy teeth, teeth that were growing. He slowly looked down to see that a certain someone was starting to teethe. "What are you doing?" kovu said a bit annoyed, "oh- sorry kovu! I, I guess I lost track of her-never knew she could run that fast." Sarabi said looking awful tired and breathless while finally halting to a stop. " s-sarabi!? You have to rest your ill!" kovu said worried for the old lionesses state of condition."oh I'll be fine- you and simba worry to much... May I remind you I was-" "top best female hunter this pride had in your generation?" Kovu said with a smirk. _

_"Ha ha very funny, anywho-would you like to take a walk with me and taneeru?" kovu smiled at his now adoptive daughter who was still nibbling on his Paws, but frowned at the sight of her as well. He removed his paw away from her mouth and looked back up to sarabi, "sorry, I gotta go talk to simba about... Something" kovu stuttered the last words from his mouth to sarabi._

_sarabi's expression changed from happiness to pure and utter confusion, one minute kovu was smiling ten seconds later he frowns and makes up this sorry excuse so he could leave her and taneeru. "He could have just said no" sarabi said to herself as she watched kovu frantically leave with a swift movement of her tail, it's not like she'll go full on rampaging buffalo on him just because he didn't want to._

_"oh well little one it's just me you and-" "and us."Sarabi quickly turned her head to the west and found Sarafina walking alongside nala, "what are you two doing here?" Sarabi said gleefully. "Looking for you of course!" Nala said " zazu saw you from above and told us to go check on you, I guess he didn't know you had company with you" Sarafina finished off looking at the now curious taneeru as she watch her first butterfly make contact with her nose." _

_Nala chuckled at the sight remembering kiara play with butterflies as a cub chasing them, pretending they were zebra and she was an almighty huntress ready to make the kill. "Not to break the cute moment, but have any of you seen how kovu acts strangely around Taneeru" sarabi enquired. "Yes it is rather odd, but it's probably because he is trying to get use to being a father" Nala added. "Well no point in jist wasting time here jabbering on about this nonsense," Sarafina stated " lets just keep walking we could probably give taneeru a whole tour of pride rock if we Can keep up and make it hme for dinner."_

_but as the lionesses were walking off a certain female rouge was listening tothe whole conversation while giving an arrogant smile to her partner beside her._

_"well" __a deep yet feminine voice said as if saying it as she had just won a bet." "aw shut up!" Another rough female voice said, "quickly! We have all the information we need lets go report Back To the rest of the pride. The other simply nosed and silently ran off beside her partner._

**_UGH! IM OFFICIALLY DIEING! HIGH SCHOOL APPLICATIONS! Homework that could snap someone's back and worst of all not being cable to sleep! ANYWAY IM ALIVE! LOL JK I WAS DOING HOMEWORK AND SCHOOL WORK CONSTANTLY I WOULD HAVE POSTED THIS EARLIER BUT I WAS TOO SLEEPY! OH IM SOOO SORRY GUYS! ANYWAY SOO SORRY ABOUT THIS ALL BOT MY BEST WORK PLEASE RATE COMMENT FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! THESE DO NOT BELONG TO ME ALL CHARACTERS GOES TO HAPPYTOBEAREADER! except lionking charaters THOES belong to disney! GOOD NIGHT! NOTHING LIKE 1:20 am sTory posted!_**


End file.
